Comfort from Avalon
by Chris Emrys
Summary: The evening of Arthur's birthday, Merlin gives Arthur the best gift he could ever have. Second Part in Destiny Tales serie.


Hello dears!

This is the second story in my Destiny Tales serie! Please read Always by your side first~~ And if you haven't yet, going on my Tumblr or AO3 to read Explanation (links on my profile) is becoming a bit necessary. Always by your side wasn't affected much by the changes I did Canon-wise, but now you might be confused if you don't read Explanation! This is also when the Merlin/Arthur starts to be more obvious ;)

If you read this story too, thank you for your kind review QueenofRhymes :D It made me blush and it made me happy ^_^ It's perfectly alright that you pointed out my mistakes, I know I miss some of them hahaha / If you liked Always by your side, I think you'll love Comfort from Avalon ;P

**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

* * *

_**Comfort from Avalon**_

Arthur sighed. Through the window, he could see his people happily going with their lives. He was happy for them, of course he was. But Arthur himself had trouble being happy. How could he, when he had lost his father; and Aggravaine betrayed him for Morgana? For him, it seemed like everyone he cared would betray or leave him one day. First Morgana, who he had considered a sister even before he knew she really was his blood sister. Then Guinevere. They had loved each other, but she loved Lancelot more. Arthur wasn't angry at her or Lancelot; he was still friend with both. But the fact that Guinevere left him still hurt him a lot. Then his father had died; and his uncle had been a traitor.

Was he a bad king? Did he trust the wrong persons? Why everyone he had let close to him betrayed him?

"Lunch, Arthur!"

Arthur couldn't help but smile at Merlin's joyful voice. No, not everyone had betrayed him. As much as he teased Merlin and bantered with him, the fact that he now cared for him more than anyone was true. The fact he was the only one who had stayed at his side was true.

As he was close to his chair, the blond froze, a sudden fear getting a grip on his heart.

What if… one day Merlin left him too?

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, worried. He knew Arthur had been sad because of the event of the past year, but right now he really looked… terrified. "What's wrong?"

Arthur stared at Merlin, his mind screaming no. Not him. Never him. The young king bit his lip, hesitating for only a second before he embraced Merlin. With all the events they had gone through together, Arthur found he didn't mind showing his more vulnerable side to the raven-haired.

Merlin blushed. It felt good being in the arms of Arthur, even if it wasn't exactly how he wished deep into his heart. But he also knew it meant his friend was hurting and needed him. He let his arms circled Arthur's back.

"Arthur… Tell me what is wrong."

Arthur pushed Merlin closer. "Merlin… You…" Arthur swallowed. "Never leave me… Please?"

Merlin's heart broke a little. He knew why Arthur was asking. Anger rose toward everyone and everything that had made his king doubt himself, but he pushed it back.

"You don't need to ask Arthur… I'll never leave you. No matter what. No one and nothing will make me leave you."

Arthur smiled, nuzzling Merlin's hair. "Thank you…"

* * *

Later, Gaius raised his eyebrow as he observed Merlin. His ward was tapping his plate with his spoon, a look of equal murder and sadness on his face.

"What is on your mind, Merlin?" the old man asked gently.

"Arthur. They destroyed him! Arthur may try to hide it, but I can see how much he suffers!"

Gaius jumped a little as Merlin's glass flew against a wall. Only when Merlin felt strong emotions could he loose the control he had on his powers. The younger man blinked and smiled in apology at his mentor.

"Sorry… It's just… I have to find a way to make him feel better… I can't stand seeing him like that!"

"I think Arthur needs comfort, Merlin."

"I know… But I alone is not enough. His heart had been broken too badly. If only…" Merlin's eyes lit up. "But it can be possible… With her help… Yes! I have an idea!"

Merlin jumped out his seat, rushing out. Gaius raised both eyebrows, but only chuckled. He was now used to Merlin's antics. But he was curious about what Merlin had in mind. He would have to wait to know.

* * *

"Is something like that possible?"

A pause. "It won't be a problem. We will just need to combine our powers."

"Great! I'll come back tomorrow night with Arthur! Now, I just need to think of an excuse…"

* * *

After dinner, Arthur took a stroll into the castle. As he passed Gaius' workroom, he heard Merlin's and Gaius' voice talking excitedly. His name reached his ears, and curious, he stopped, listening.

"Yes, I have found the perfect gift for him! It is just our luck this event will take place tomorrow, the day of Arthur's birthday! I'll guide him to it during late evening."

Arthur blinked, feeling touched. He smirked, knowing he would have to be surprised when Merlin would put his plan to action. He continued his stroll, happy, and not knowing that as soon as they heard him walking again, Gaius and Merlin stopped talking, winking and smiling.

* * *

Arthur's knee jumped in excitement. It was his birthday's feast, but the only thing on his mind was Merlin's surprise. His manservant had made a show of cooking himself his lunch, and to gift him pendragon red bracelet. He hadn't need to play surprised, because he had been genuinely surprised Merlin would have bought something clearly not cheap when he knew Merlin wanted to bring him to some event. The young king felt happy, more than he had been since months.

He glanced out the window, seeing the evening was getting late. He noticed Merlin gazing out too, a small smile on his lips. No doubt he was patiently waiting for Arthur to leave the feast. Well, Arthur was NOT patient tonight.

Arthur got up and excused himself, pretending to be tired. Merlin followed him, biting his lips. Arthur had to hide his smirk; Merlin was so obvious! If he hadn't heard him and Gaius talking, he would have realized somewhere between Merlin's bouncy attitude and the fidgeting he was doing now that he had planned something.

"Um… Arthur? Could you follow me?" Merlin tugged on his sleeve.

Arthur raised an eyebrow in fake surprise, his inside bouncing. He felt like a child again. "Where?"

Merlin smiled mysteriously. "You'll see."

* * *

"Merlin, you could have warned me we would take a _long _stroll into the forest!"

"What part of a surprise can't you understand, you prat! And we are here."

Arthur's reply to their banter died in his throat. A beautiful lake reflected the moon light in front of them, green and luxurious mountains behind. His blue eyes searched Merlin's in wonder, and he noticed the other man had stepped behind him, casually leaning on a tree.

"This is the Lake Avalon, Arthur. Once every year, at midnight, the gate to Avalon opens. Go and sit at the ledge, Arthur. I'll wait for you here."

In awe, Arthur could only obey. He sat very close to the water, his gaze scanning the water. Behind him, Merlin smiled softly. He closed his soon-to-be golden eyes, and felt her presence into the lake.

_Let's go, Freya._

Using telepathy, Merlin joined his voice to Freya. _**O Auallonia scriptor Gates, exaudi placitum. A coniunctos potestate custos et puer de Magia, aperire te et consolatio tua torquentes rex venit !**_

The lake's water rippled. Arthur's eyes widened as it erupted in blue light. In the center, a golden circle appeared. Water raised inside it, forming two human forms. Droplets of water fell back into the lake, revealing the two people.

Arthur gasped and stood up in a rush. His heart first stopped beating, and then accelerated as the two approached until they were at arms' length. Finally, Arthur found his voice again.

"Father… Mother…"

Ygraine and Uther Pendragon gave him equal smiles of happiness. The woman was the first to act, opening her arms and embracing her son.

"Oh Arthur, I had wished for so long to be able to hold you! You were a newborn baby the last time I saw you, but I knew I would love until my death and after."

Tears gathered in Arthur's eyes. His arms encircled his mother's shoulders, his face burying in her neck. "You… So with Morgause…"

"No, it wasn't me. She used an illusion acting like me, but telling what Morgause wanted to."

Ygraine stroked Arthur's hair. Uther exchanged a look with her, and after her nod he spoke. "But what she said… was true."

"… What?" Arthur said in a gasp, pushing his head away to look at his father.

Sorrow entered the old king's features. "I… As I promised you, I loved your mother too much to hurt her. But… I went to Nimueh, asking for a child. She warned me about a price, but I never thought…"

He stopped; pain at what his action had caused clear on his face. Arthur was too shocked to form a word. Uther looked into his son's eyes.

"You have a right to be angry at me. I… I was so hurt I became angry, and I blamed magic… You were right, I should have blamed myself. I never realized I had been so wrong until I saw again my dear Ygraine…" he explained, gazing lovingly at his wife.

Arthur looked at his mother, lost. The blond woman smiled. "Love can turn someone blind, even to their own fault." She scolded lightly. "But the most important is to learn from your mistake."

Uther's hand fell on Arthur's shoulder. "My son… You have always been a great king, more than I either was. I knew it before my death, and I've only been confirmed in my belief since I took to watch over you with your mother. We are proud of you." He smiled at his son softly. "Don't do the same mistake as me. I was so wrong… I understand now what I couldn't before."

Ygraine parted from Arthur, looking right at Merlin. She gestured for him to come. Puzzled, Merlin complied. When he was right beside, Ygraine gently caressed his cheek, making him blush.

"Thank you so much Merlin, I know-_we_ know-how much you've done for him."

Arthur stared, smirking slightly at Merlin's embarrassment. He felt two hands pushing at his shoulders, and he was face to face with his father. "Magic… Magic is not evil. Magic can be good. It is only a tool for the user. " Uther's gently cupped his son's cheek. " Don't fear it, son. Not like I did."

"Magic has always been by your side, my son." Ygraine added. Her hands rested on Merlin's shoulders, and she turned him so he was facing Arthur. "You always had a guardian protecting you, calling to magic to shield you from harm." As Arthur's eyes showed realization, she nodded. "Yes, magic always obeyed to your most loyal friend. To the one that cares for you as much as you cares for him."

His mother's words shocked Arthur to the core. Merlin… a sorcerer? No, no that couldn't be right. But if magic wasn't evil… Merlin couldn't be evil… But what if it was exactly as Morgause did? Arthur shook his head. Now that he really met his mother, he could feel the difference with a simple illusion. But still… Merlin had lied to him…

Seeing his son's internal conflict, Uther whispered to him. "Look, Arthur."

And Arthur did. Merlin had his head down, shivering. His entire attitude screamed fear. Was Merlin… scared of him? His heart clenched. That wasn't right. He never wanted Merlin to be afraid, even less of him. Arthur came closer, and Merlin looked up at him. His eyes screamed _Please don't hate me_. Not _don't kill me_, but simply _don't hate me_. Arthur looked at his mother. Ygraine gazed sadly at the younger man, silently telling him how much Merlin must have suffered, alone.

"Merlin…" the young man flinched as Arthur said his name. His parents took a step back from the two. "I… I want you to… explain everything to me. I don't want any secrets between us. Not anymore."

Merlin gasped in surprise. Arthur's eyes showed sadness, but not directed at him. Arthur was sad _for_ him. The young warlock could still see hurt, but the will to understand was the strongest.

Merlin smiled hesitantly, but it got bigger as Arthur smiled back. "I never wanted secrets in the first place. But…" he looked down.

Arthur put a hand on his shoulder. "Then tell me everything. Everything you did; everything you hid. No matter what. I want to know everything."

"I will… My king."

As Ygraine and Uther Pendragon went back to Avalon, they knew they had brought the comfort their son needed. And they knew it was the start of a beautiful journey for the two young men.

_The End._

_**O Auallonia scriptor Gates, exaudi placitum. **__**A coniunctos potestate custos et puer de Magia, aperire te et consolatio tua torquentes rex venit ! : Oh Avalon's Gates, hear our plea. **__**From the combined power of your guardian and the child of Magic, open yourself and let comfort for your cherished king come!**_


End file.
